Only human
by Randomanimelover01
Summary: Mikomi,Ichigo's best friend, is attacked one night. Following that time a series of strange events begin happening. Will Ichigo figure out who is causing this in time? Ichigo/OC slight Uryuu/OC Takes place after Aizen's defeat.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or any of its characters. I do own my OCs though.

* * *

A girl went racing through the empty streets. She'd stayed up at her friend's house to long and now it was pitch black with no one around except for her pursuer. The girl looked behind her and saw nothing shutting her eyes in relief she turn back to look in front of her. To her surprise she ran straight into something and was sent to the ground. Green eyes looked up from behind short black hair to find the figure of a man standing before her. She couldn't make out much of the figure except his eyes, glowing red as he stared back at her.

The man bent down slightly grabbing her neck and slamming her against the brick wall that lined the deserted road on both sides. He grinned at her as his grip on her throat tightened to the point where near to no air was making into her lungs. She sputtered, trying to get more air, but only succeeding in making the man grin more. By now she was sure she was going to pass out. Then an idea hit her.

She moved one of her hands to grip his wrist while the other made a move to hit him in the face. While the man was distracted by her fist she shot her foot out, catching him in the stomach. Instantly the man dropped her in favor of holding his stomach. Taking her chance the girl sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her. She turned another corner and to her horror the man was there. He glared down at her, all traces of humor gone.

"Little pest!" He yelled lunging at her.

She screamed and scrabbled out of his way. He turned and lunged again this time catching one of her wrists. He then took the elbow of the same arm and snapped her arm over his leg. She screamed again. After breaking her arm the man threw her into the wall. By now she couldn't scream all the air having been knocked out of her lungs. He moved towards her obviously about to do more damage when a cold voice interrupted.

"Careful. We need her to live. You can kill her another time."

A man appeared from the shadow of a building a few meters away. The man standing above the now helpless girl grumbled something under his breath but made no other move to hurt her. The other man made his way over to her while taking something out of his pocket. He crouched down next to her and pressed whatever it was to her forehead. It hurt at first but then dulled and went away completely. The man then turned around and started walking away, motioning for the other to follow. Before leaving with the other man the girls original pursuer stomped harshly on her leg. Seeming satisfied he left. Then everything faded.

* * *

Review!


	2. At the hospital

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Opening her eyes the first thing Mikomi saw was white. She groaned and brought an arm up to shield her eyes. She vaguely saw movement in the corner and turned her head to see what it was. There she saw her sister and several of her friends slumped over a table or collapsed on a couch. All of them were sleeping so she decided not to wake them. A few minutes later though, someone woke up. Mikomi turned her head to see her favorite dandelion headed friend stretching his arms above his head.

"Good morning Ichi!" She said happily.

He whirled around startled. When he saw her awake he relaxed and a relieved smile spread across his face. He got up from his spot at the table and went over to her. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and looked at her.

"What happened Miko?" He asked her softly.

"Um… I honestly have no idea. I remember walking home from Orihime's house then… nothing."

Ichigo sighed before looking around. By now everyone was starting to wake up. The other 3 people around the table raised their heads and Mikomi saw who it was: her sister Miyuuki, Rukia, Orihime and Uryuu. She looked towards the couch and saw Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rangiku. She was aware of the whole Soul Reaper thing. She even had her own Zanpakuto.

"Hey Ichi? Could you hand me the clipboard at the end of the bed?" Mikomi asked.

Ichigo nodded got the clipboard and gave it to her.

"Left arm and right leg broken along with several ribs. Heavily bruised back and neck." She read off the chart. "That's not too bad…"

Ichigo snorted from next to her. She sent him a look.

"What? It could have been a lot worse!" She snapped.

"Yeah, but the injuries listed aren't exactly minor."

"I can't still kick your butt!"

"Doubt it."

"Okay break it up you two!" Rukia said standing next to the bed.

Mikomi made a move to cross her arms but instantly regretted it and uncrossed her arms quickly. She made a face but soon recovered and glared at the snickering Ichigo. Rukia smacked him over the head making everyone laugh. Then they all got serious and looked at her. Orihime was the first to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry Miko! I shouldn't have kept you up so late at my house this is all my fault! And-"

"Orihime! This isn't your fault. Gosh…" She said interrupting her.

After that they all started chatting, happy their friend was okay. A few hours later a doctor came in and said that visiting hours were finished and that everyone had to leave in 5 minutes. Everyone said their goodbye's then left. Once everyone was gone Mikomi settled back into her pillow and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Review!


	3. Eventful visit

For the rest of her time at the hospital she had constant visits. Either from her friends from school coming to give her her homework or from her Soul Reaper friends. Ichigo and her sister were almost always with her except during school hours or in Ichigo's case when there was a Hollow attack.

One day after school Ichigo came in with her sister, Uryuu and Chad. They set thing up on the table then helped her get to it. It had been more 3 months already and her ribs were stable enough for her to do her homework at the table. Ichigo sat down next to her with her sister on her other side. Uryuu and Chad were in front of her.

After about an hour of work, Mikomi grabbed her crutches and went over to the sink to get some water. When she got back to the table she was about to down when her chair moved out of the way and she went tumbling to the floor.

"Ichigo!" Miyuuki snapped. "What was that for?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Prove it!"

"Both of you stop it." Mikomi chocked out. "Ichigo didn't touch my chair."

Ichigo got up and gently brought her over to her bed. Once she was sitting down Ichigo turned going to get a doctor. Just as he was about to walk away though, Mikomi caught his wrist. He turned to look at her questioningly.

"Don't… I'll be okay. The shock just made it hurt a bit…"

He seemed skeptical but sat down on the bed next to her anyway. She leaned against him her labored breathing slowly evening out. When she felt okay Ichigo brought her back to the table holding the chair behind her to be sure it didn't move out of the way again.

The rest of their little study period went by uneventfully. But still Ichigo was constantly zoning out, trying to figure out what had made the chair move. It wasn't Miyuuki and it wasn't him. The table was too large for someone on the other side to have hit it and even with broken bones Mikomi was to coordinated to have misjudged the distance or knocked the chair away herself. Ichigo stayed up late into the night trying to figure it out until he was so exhausted he fell asleep.

* * *

Review!


	4. Danger signs

**NOTE: I got the idea for this story before I saw the end of bleach so it won't go along with most of the parts involving the winter war and Aizen's defeat.**

A few weeks later, Mikomi was released from the hospital though her arm and leg were still broken. Nothing strange had happened since the event with the chair. However, because of her injured state and high spiritual pressure her friends had decided to keep an eye on her in case something happened. A routine began where she was walked to school every morning and walked back every night by someone who could handle a hollow attack.

Today was no different. Mikomi was on her way home with Ichigo and Renji bickering behind her. The small group came to an intersection, looking both ways before crossing the empty road. Renji and Ichigo were already on the sidewalk when they heard the screech of tires and a yelp. The two swiveled around to see Mikomi sitting on the ground and a car speeding off. Ichigo pulled Mikomi up by her good arm before retrieving her crutches off the ground and handing them to her.

"Are you okay Miko?"

"Yeah… I guess the street wasn't as empty as we thought."

"I guess… But I could have sworn there were no cars anywhere near here."

After a few more tense moments, Renji suggested they keep going and eager to get off the street Mikomi agreed. Not too long later they arrived at Mikomi and Miyuuki's apartment. They climbed to stairs to the door and entered. Finally when the door was safely shut behind them, they relaxed. Miyuuki entered the main room from the kitchen, taking in their tension before moving over to help her sister sit at the table. She prepared everyone some tea, sat down with the rest of the group and finally decided she wanted answers.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing sis, really." was Mikomi's immediate response which was swiftly followed by a snort from Renji.

"Yeah right! You nearly got run over by a car that appeared out of nowhere!"

"It was nothing Renji, we probably didn't see it when we checked or it just turned a corner after we looked."

"We would have seen the headlights."

Mikomi opened her mouth to retort but could find no reply. She shut her mouth again and sipped her tea grudgingly. She looked up at her sister and could see the she didn't like the idea of her nearly getting run over and was trying to figure out where the car came from. Eventually, Renji and Ichigo decided to get going and wished the sisters a good night. When the door finally shut, Miyuuki spoke for the first time since she'd asked what happened.

"You really should be more careful." It came out barely above a whisper.

"Sis, I swear that car came out of nowhere!"

"Oh, so now you're agreeing it came out of nowhere."

Mikomi snapped her mouth shut indignantly and stared at her hands. Both siblings stayed quiet after that. Fifteen minutes later, Mikomi stood and left the table silently.

"Where are you going?" Miyuuki asked.

Mikomi stopped and peered over her shoulder. For a split second, Miyuuki could have sworn her sister seemed almost hostile. But then she blinked and it was gone. Her sister gave her a wary smile before motioning to her bedroom door.

"I'm going to bed."

Stunned silent from what she'd just seen, or thought she'd seen, Miyuuki simply nodded and wished her a good night. Mikomi didn't respond and simply retreated into her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Renji were sitting in the orange headed boy's room talking about what had happened on the way to Mikomi's house.

"Did you see the car?" Renji demanded.

"No."

"So you agree with me it came out of nowhere."

"Never said I didn't."

"So what happened!"

"I have no idea."

Renji, who had been pacing around the room, flailing his arms around like a mad man suddenly stopped and stared at Ichigo, who was lying back on his bed.

"And I'm no expert on the living world or anything," Renji continued ranting "but it seems to me when you nearly run over someone with a car you should at least stop and make sure their okay."

Suddenly, Ichigo shot up on his bed, startling Renji who lept back with a yelp.

"What?" Renji asked the suddenly contemplative teen.

"You're right. Anyone would have stopped and checked she was okay, so why did this guy just drive off?"

Silence fell on the room, neither male knowing how to answer that question. The thought that Mikomi may have been hit deliberately was not something either of them wanted to acknowledge. Even worse, if it was connected to the incident with the chair somehow, then whatever was going on was something that involved things outside of the world of the living.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update.


	5. Mood swings

The next day, Mikomi didn't go to school. When her sister had asked her why not, she'd simply replied that her arm was hurting her after the incident from the night before, and turned over so her back was to her sister. So Miyuuki went to school and left her sister alone in their home.

Once she arrived at school though, Miyuuki was immediately questioned on why her sister wasn't there by Ichigo and the rest of his group, who had been informed before she'd arrived. Once they were told why Mikomi hadn't come, some of the group relaxed. However Ichigo and Renji still seemed somewhat worried.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Uryuu asked once Miyuuki was out of earshot and chatting with the other girls.

"It's just that everything's been kind of weird with her since she got hurt. First of all, it seems weird that she wouldn't remember what happened to injure her in the first place. Then there was the thing with the chair and now she nearly got run over."

"I've been thinking about that too. I think we should tell the others, and maybe ask Miyuuki if anything strange has happened at home since the Mikomi came back from the hospital."

Ichigo nodded, and just then the bell signaling the beginning of class rang and everyone took their seats as the teachers strolled in and began the class.

When the lunch bell finally ran Ichigo and his friends went to the roof of the school to eat. They sat somewhat spread out. With Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Renji and Rukia in a semi-circle near the door that lead back into the school, and Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Toshiro spread out along the fence that lined a part of the roof.

Uryuu almost immediately got the point, telling everyone the theory that everything happening with Mikomi recently was likely connected. Once he was finished he asked Miyuuki if she's noticed anything weird with her sister since she'd come back from the hospital.

Miyuuki took her time answering, wondering whether or not she should tell them about the hostility she thought she'd seen on her sister's face the night before. Finally she decided against it, dismissing the event as her imagination fueled by lack of sleep, so she simply shook her head no.

* * *

Back at the apartment though, things were far from normal. Mikomi, who had risen from bed soon after her sister had left, had found a large duffel bag and started packing things into it. The items stuffed into the bag could only be classified as essentials: T-shirts, pants, underwear and toiletries and nothing else. Once that was done, she hid the bag and made herself lunch.

To anyone, this wouldn't have seemed completely abnormal if it weren't for the fact that her usually bright emerald green eyes were a glazed over and had turned a strange purple color, as well as the fact that she seemed to be in a trance and moving almost robotically. When she returned to her bed after washing the dishes and leaving everything spotless, she simply collapsed and the odd color and glazed look receded as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Later, when Miyuuki returned Mikomi was still in that state. Her sister checked on her quickly before setting to work preparing dinner. When that was ready she set the table and went to wake her sister, who to her surprise was still asleep.

When she did finally manage to shake Mikomi awake she lurched back startled. Once again, her sister seemed almost hostile as she stared at Miyuuki without really recognizing her. Miyuuki shut her eyes quickly and when she opened them again Mikomi was sitting up perfectly normal. Miyuuki stood stunned for a moment before helping her sister up and going to the dining room with her.

They ate in silence for what seemed like forever, something unusual since they usually talked over dinner, but Miyuuki didn't have much to say about her day and Mikomi had (at least to her sister's knowledge) been asleep all day. Mikomi finished first and after dumping her plate in the sink made to go back into her room but was stopped by her sister.

"I know you must be tired sis," Miyuuki started "but everyone at school is a bit worried about you. They thought it might be a good idea to keep a closer eye on you in case something is going on."

Mikomi had stopped in her tracks when her sister had started speaking but hadn't turned to face her. She suddenly swiveled around though, the hostile gleam back in her eyes again, when Miyuuki finished speaking.

"I'm not a baby and I don't need to be treated as one!" She yelled "I don't need to be watched everywhere I go!"

Miyuuki shrunk back from her sister's temper and unusual reaction.

"I never implied you did…" Miyuuki whispered "I just thought you might want to know what the others were thinking…"

Mikomi seemed to calm herself slightly, and then again she returned to her normal self. She seemed slightly tired and confused when she looked at her sister again.

"I'm sorry Miyuuki, I don't know why I said that. I think I'll go to bed it's probably my tiredness speaking anyway."

Miyuuki nodded silently, once again completely dumbfounded by her sisters sudden show of hostility. Of one thing she was sure of now though, she had not been imagining things.

* * *

Pls review!


End file.
